Blades of Steel, Faces of Honor
by Shor-Ryo
Summary: My own summary of the final battle of King Arthur. I wrote this in 8th grade, so it's probably not that impressive, please R&R.


Blades of Steel, Faces of Honor

BY: darthmalarous

The King was standing tall and staring out into the morning fog. It was a blustery day and the king's knights were getting cold but the king kept his eyes on the invisible horizon. King Arthur was waiting for the wicked knight Sir Mordred to make a peace treaty to bring the kingdom of Logres to peace.

He had brought 20 knights with him, among them: Sir Gawain, Arthur's nephew, Sir Gareth, the brother of Gawain, Sir Bedivere and his brother Sir Lucan, and 14 other brave men whose names are not remembered.

Then, out of the fog rode many knights in black armor and a dragon crest, Mordred had come. King Arthur turned to his men and said "If any of you see a flash of steel, I want you to slay this traitor, for my trust in him is lacking" Sir Gawain replied "If we see any sword we shall slay them, dear uncle". It seemed Mordred was doing likewise for he was talking to his followers in the same fashion.

The evil knight and the King walked towards each other in the grassy meadow, both sides holding their breath as if expecting the other side to attack. King Arthur and Sir Mordred met face to face. "Greetings false king" said the traitor "All the same to you Mordred, but let us sit in my Pavalion, there we shall discuss our terms"

They walked over to the tent and talked over their wants and desires, Arthur wanting peace, and Mordred wanting the Arthurs Kingship. "Name your terms Mordred" Said the King "All the lands of Britain, your crown, and you kneeling before me" Replied the wicked knight. "I shall never give up my mantle to you for as long as I live" he said calmly. Arthur`s knights and Mordred`s followers waited patiently outside.

All was quiet when a serpent came out from the woods and bit into the heel of one of Mordred`s men, without thinking twice, the follower unsheathed his sword and cut the serpent in half, the flash of steel threw all the men into fury, Mordred, thinking Arthur had betrayed him, brandished his sword and launched at the king who no sooner drew his sword, Excalibur.

Mordred attacked with a neck blow, which was repelled and countered by King Arthur. Sir Gawain fought furiously against many followers, but he was growing tiresome, soon, he was attacked by three knights, was overwhelmed and slain. Sir Gareth witnessed the death of his brother and attacked with all of his might 12 knights had fallen already and 14 of Mordred's followers had been brought to the bloody battleground.

Soon, even Gareth, the mightiest of all of Arthurs knights, had been wounded so many times that he died from the loss of blood, by the end of the day, all but two of Arthur`s knights had fallen, and Mordred`s followers had all been vanquished; However the King and Mordred were still fighting, each trying to gain the upper hand. The King attacked with an ankle blow, Which Mordred repelled, then Mordred brought his sword to the king`s side, which the king blocked instantly. The king followed suit with a head blow, which was blocked. Mordred then attacked with a thrust, which the king blocked, but was pushed to ground, and his sword flew from his hands. Mordred Pounced, but Arthur had grabbed his spear that was nearby and pointed it towards the heavens, Mordred realized all too late that he had fallen upon the king`s spear, but with his dying energy, he brought his sword into the King`s side.

Mordred died screaming, but the King merely feinted onto the bloody grass. Sir Bedivere and Sir Lucan limped to his side and tried their best to carry him to a nearby chapel, Lucan died in the process, and Bedivere wept over his body. "Bedivere" said the King in his dying breath "yes, my king" replied the weary knight

"I wish you to grant me a favor."

"Your wish is my command, my king."

"Bury me beside my nephew Gawain and all my knights who fought today. Bury me in the cemetery where I first drew the sword from the stone, for I know my dying hour is near. "

"Say that not, my dear king, I shall get you to the abbey, alive, there you will heal from your wounds." but the king merely smirked

"I have been to death's door more than once Bedivere, I was blessed to not have to knock, but death does not scare me, I have lived life to the fullest and I want you to abide by my command to bury me beside my knights, and send the message to any knights out there on any adventure to come to my grave and pledge their farewells, even Sir Lancelot, who fell in love with my wife, he had been banished to the lands of the east; send the message to him."

Sir Bedivere was in tears "Yes…my lord King Arthur of the kingdom of Logres." with this, the king breathed his last and died in Bedivere`s arms. The King was buried and the message was sent all knights around the world on adventures, during his burial, 48 knights attended and grieved at the loss of their king even Sir Lancelot attended and wept for three days, Arthur`s wife, Queen Guinevere, could not come, for she had fallen ill due to grief.

The Next day 102 more came and wept. For many years everyone came to his gravesite and tossed flowers on his hedge stone. That day was not remembered because a great king had died, but because it was a rare time when Good triumphed over evil, however at great price. King Arthur`s knights were not remembered by their shields, they were not remembered by their looks, they were remembered by their deeds, and their actions. King Arthur and his knights were true valiant men, with their blades of steel, and faces of honor


End file.
